


My dearest, Science

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst?, Crush, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret love, TheKingdomofShipping, Virginity Loss, handjobs, not proof read, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku and Chrome really have impacted each other a lot in the short time they’ve known one another. Senku gets too close one night, and they discover something that’s better left unsaid.





	My dearest, Science

Chrome wasn’t the most smart out there. For a while he thought he was actually dumb to be collecting so many rocks and weeds to save the life of his special Ruri. Looking around the area now, everything that was once so bare was filled with exciting and new things. 

There was nothing he could have ever wanted more. Not to mention Senku was in the lab right now, trying to make stuff that would cure Ruri. He steps inside with all the little scraps of things Senku had asked of him. It was quiet out. Everyone had gone fishing for dinner, and had left the scientists to their work. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but it was bright enough for Senku. 

He’s wearing safety clothes, one of the many things they had made together. Chrome remembers how he watched as Senku wasted no time getting into them. Senku wasn’t athletic, but he wasn’t without muscle. Senku’s body reminded Chrome a lot of his own. And when he thought of his body- he thought.. well.. 

“Are you coming down with a fever?” Senku holds the back of his now exposed palm to Chrome’s forehead. 

“Nope!” Chrome backs away and laughs a bit, trying to cover up his embarrassment. “Just uh, trying to wrap my head around all of uh, this.” The younger gestures around to everything. He wasn’t half lying either. In such a short amount of time, Senku and changed his entire world view. 

Senku looks at him skeptical a moment before grinning. “You’re thinking of Ruri aren’t you?” 

“What!” Chrome isn’t really upset about that. It wasn’t a secret that he loved Ruri. She was his first and ever lasting love. “I-if I am I can’t help it.”

“‘Humans can’t help but love’- as Taiju would say.” Senku seems bored with this topic, focused on what he’s doing in front of him. 

It’s quiet between them a moment. Chrome looks into Senkus hands and all he’s doing is swirling around a vile of liquid. He’s caught off balance. Chrome smiles, “you’re in love with science, huh Senku?”

Senku laughs at this, as if expecting the words to come from him. “Yes, I guess you could say that.” That maddening grin crosses his face, and Chrome wonders where Kohaku is to say that it’s scary. “And we will revive everything with it, no matter how long it will take.”

Chrome smiles at him, his heart fluttering and firing up in those words. “I’ll do my best then.”

-

Senku didn’t mind having the doors open to the hut. It lets light in, and casts something almost mystical within the air. Something in him couldn’t stay still this particular night. Maybe it was the cure and his break through not having been completed yet. Or how his mind was still trying to settle in to this new world.

Gen had really opened his eyes when he first said Cola. They were so far away from what they once knew. But his mind was the key to rushing through time to save it all. Science was the answer, even after he’s gone science would live. Maybe that’s why he had made such peace with the thought of dying. It’s because he’d met Chrome. Said boy was sleeping softly near him. 

Senku wiggles closer to him. He was the person Senku was lucky to find, and most importantly, to befriend. Senku didn’t do a lot of wishful thinking, but perhaps this would settle his cells and help him sleep. Before he knew it, there was an arm over him. He blanks, a bit frustrated he had to deal with the extra weight. 

Chrome was sleeping soft though, and Senku didn’t even know he could sleep so relaxed. Like he could melt into a puddle on the floor. 

Senku shifts slightly and feeezes. No way. Maybe Chrome had one of his rocks left over in a pocket or something? Senku couldn’t even try and fool himself.

Chrome was hard, and soon after Senku had brushed against it, his sleeping body was rubbing against the older’s. Senku is struck for a moment. He can feel it rubbing against him, his back, the curve of his ass. He never thought his face could feel this hot. 

Little fact about Senku: he was a virgin. Not that he had ever cared. But when he had been studying anatomy and chemical reactions of the brain well... he ran a few “tests” on himself. 

The situation takes him back to those tests. Out of instinct, or perhaps something else, he grinds back on the hard length. It’s like that for a minute, him just testing the waters of what he could get away with. He wonders how long it would take for Chrome to reach orgasm form this. He wonders if his mind is picturing Senku as Ruri.

Senku knew he was turned on. That’s why he kept doing this. Maybe he would be able to orgasm just like this? There wasn’t a very high chance of that, but the thought somehow stimulates him more. He bites his lip and shifts his arm to try and grab his own cock.

The arm around him tightens. He freezes again. 

“Senku,” Chrome is in his ear. The hairs on Senku’s neck stand at the his hot breath. “Is this a dream?” He whisper wishes into his ear. 

Senku smiles guiltily. Ah, what had he been doing? He tries to move but that arm holds him. He looks over his shoulder the best he’s able and can’t help a gasp when Chrome starts rutting against him again. The arm that’s holding him goes lower.

“Chrome i-aahhh” he puts a hand to his mouth. Chrome was in his pants, fondling him while grinding into his ass. 

“You like this Senku?” Said boy was trying to keep quiet. Chrome stroked up and down Senku’s fully erect cock. His grinding was relentless but he manages to keep up with his strokes. Senku forces his voice down. Spikes of pleasure rushed up and down his body. His legs tremble, his mind fogs, and precum starts to make the movements more fluid. “Can I hear you Senku?” 

“Ahh ha~” Senku doesn’t want to ruin the mood. It’s all or nothing now. His hips jerk, trying to get more friction. His hands grip at the blankets. He’s trying not to scream from the nerves being stimulated just right in his body. “Fuck I want to cum.” After all, he hadn’t had an orgasm even after he had emerged. 

“Me too,” Chrome was in his ear again and he lets his head turn. In the dim lighting they can see each other’s eyes. Chasing that pool of glistening light. 

Senku’s hip jerks become more erratic. He’s clawing at the wood now, begging someone to forgive him so he could just get this over with. So he could feel that rush. Chrome moans low, and Senku feels something wet and warm slightly dampening his clothes. 

“Senku,” Chrome moans, thrusting into him to ride out the orgasm.

That’s what sends him over the edge. Senku gasps and bites down hard on his lip as his climatic wish is fulfilled. A burst of release crashes into his existence and the weight of extinction and rebuilding is washed away in an instant. He fucks Chrome’s fist until his body stops shaking. Chrome squeezes his cock and sends one last, torso shaking jolt across Senku’s body. 

Their breathing becomes more steady after awhile. Chrome lets go of the others member, but refuses to let him go fully. Senku would be lying if he didn’t feel safe in that moment. He knew it was an evolutionary reaction. But he didn’t care. He just relaxes. 

“I thought you were in love with Ruri.” It’s not teasing this time. There was no questioning if this was a dream anymore. This was real.

“I think I found a second love...” Chrome answers, fake confidence in his voice. 

“Science?” Senku asks, not wanting to get too serious- afraid of the outcome. 

Chrome does laugh, “yeah, you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!!! Yep. This is my first Dr Stone fic so forgive me if they’re a bit ooc (and for the lack of science knowledge). I realized there wasn’t much for this ship so I just HAD to contribute. They’re so cute together. Why did I decide to make my first contribution explicit? It’s 4am and I’m craving that good shit of course!!! 
> 
> No but in all seriousness I hope you enjoyed this fic! I know it’s not very long, but as I said it’s 4am 😂 leave some love in the comments if you want too. See ya next time. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Update: There is now a dr.stone discord server so feel free to drop in ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> [Join the Dr. Stone shipping server: https://discord.gg/T4sYthM](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)


End file.
